


Savvy

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's 00QLDWS 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 2020, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, LDWS, M/M, Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe LDWS 2020 Week 2Prompt:to strive, to seek, to find, but not to yieldGenre:AngstWord Count:200Bond is missing...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: storm's 00QLDWS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Savvy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is exactly 200 words by the counter used in the competition, no matter what AO3 says
> 
> ^_^

He couldn’t find James.

He’d often had to remind the newer techs that the double-oh agents might play dumb to get out of filing reports but the nature of their job these days required them to be almost as computer-savvy as Q Branch themselves. And Bond was more skilled than most, though he kept it quiet. So an unaccustomed panic threatened to overwhelm him the longer James was missing.

There was no trace despite hours of desperate searching through surveillance footage. He’d even hacked into dashboard-camera databases online. Bond had walked into that bloody meeting and all electronics had gone dark.

“If he were dead, there’d be a body!” he’d shouted at M. Other agents were out looking, but there was no evidence at the location. If Bond had been abducted, there was no rescue possible yet. Q refused to think of torture.

James would leave a sign...somehow...somewhere...if he could.

In frantic desperation, Q started checking logs of internet-connected devices. A smart bulb in an industrial warehouse was reporting an intermittent error, probably from faulty wiring, but Q mapped the errors and times from the online log and found a rough pattern: long long short long. Morse code for Q.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Bond does get rescued. And he’s fine now, thank you very much — Q has coddled him and made a fuss and Q’s cats have liberally applied themselves with doses of sleeping on and purring at James until he couldn’t help but doze off. Also, there’s a crackling fire in the fireplace and warm cozy blankets wrapped around him, and Q keeps leaving cups of hot chocolate that James _says_ he disdains but which keep turning up empty anyway.


End file.
